diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/11 April 2018
03:27:49 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:28:42 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 06:51:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:34:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:34:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:31:58 -!- NewbeeYT has joined Special:Chat 11:33:49 -!- NewbeeYT has left Special:Chat 12:05:08 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:05:51 hey-a 12:08:10 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:08:15 hi sparky 12:08:23 heya 12:08:30 hows life? 12:08:47 still gud 12:08:50 then power failures 12:09:12 oh 12:09:18 well at least its good :D 12:15:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:16:24 hi enigmium 12:16:31 Hello. 12:18:37 heyho 12:18:53 iwannakms 12:20:54 pls dont 12:21:02 maybeishould 12:21:12 definitely not 12:21:22 gradesgoinglow mentalhealthgoinglow friendcountgoinglow 12:25:34 well i can kinda relate to that 12:25:48 butofciwontkms 12:26:05 ok good 12:26:17 Exams are tomorrow and I haven't studied yay 12:26:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:26:28 Ohecc 12:26:31 THE LORDE just came to chat 12:26:32 wtf 12:26:39 Sparky what’s up with your badge 12:26:42 it’s not the right one 12:26:48 How 12:26:58 How do you mean 12:26:59 oh hi ursuul 12:27:13 hoi 12:27:23 ima t3mm1e 12:27:30 Anyway, what's wrong with my badge 12:27:37 I don't even know I have a badge 12:27:57 None of your Chat CSS is working 12:28:02 I’m gonna take care of it 12:28:31 -!- Type: Sparky was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 12:28:38 rip 12:28:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:29:01 well that is annoying 12:29:17 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:29:35 o gud 12:29:46 My CSS is working 12:29:51 I just self-kicked with it :smirk: 12:30:00 that is not CSS 12:30:03 that is JavaScript 12:30:09 *cue ursuulRage* 12:30:12 sparky u fool 12:30:24 no u 12:30:27 shiet 12:30:37 Doofnuggets everywhere -Archprophet 12:30:45 can i die rn pls? 12:30:57 nope 12:31:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:31:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:31:47 is this some sort of crazy cache issue? 12:31:56 Sparky do you have brown colors & a brown badge 12:31:58 in Chat? 12:32:03 @Temz czech too 12:32:14 No I don't seem to 12:32:14 I see no colors & I see the default chat badge 12:32:17 yeah 12:32:22 wth is goin’ on 12:32:23 I don't think anyone scripted them 12:32:30 no the CSS is there 12:32:35 I've never had them for my whole internship period : L 12:32:37 it’s just 12:32:37 not 12:32:38 i aint seein any colors 12:32:40 doin’ anything 12:32:41 wat 12:32:45 must i self kick again 12:32:52 no 12:32:55 don’t kek urself 12:33:00 (kek) 12:33:00 a punch is a better alternative 12:34:37 I have no freaking idea why it isn’t working 12:34:50 it works for me, & my CSS is in the same stylesheet, so the stylesheet must be loading 12:34:58 . _ . 12:35:05 & in inspect element if I manually insert your CSS it works for you Sparky 12:35:07 oh god the french are having a revolution again 12:35:13 (I'm in France RN) 12:35:19 (and the CSS isn't working) 12:35:23 no one cares about France 12:35:29 (sorry Yada) 12:35:29 ): 12:35:37 inb4 Yada enters chat 12:35:41 (Je suis Français monsieur Ursuul) 12:35:58 no hables baguette 12:36:10 lmao 12:36:17 Español? OK, señor. 12:36:22 quebec > france 12:36:40 #FreeQuebec 12:36:41 Que-beh-QUOI?! 12:36:54 also isn’t Quebec responsible for the embarrassment that is Trudea 12:36:55 -_- 12:36:59 Bon beh mon CSS ne veux plus marcher 12:37:00 dunno 12:37:04 Rip moi 12:37:05 rip me bye 12:37:10 Trudeau* 12:37:10 il ne veux pas courir non plus 12:37:12 . _ . 12:37:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:38:10 Well then 12:39:11 I have an idear 12:39:11 *awaiting CSS change* 12:39:16 Zut ninja'd 12:39:20 I think I know what the problem is 12:39:20 thats very idearing 12:39:32 betcha 20 donuts it’s your freaking colon in your name (rage) 12:39:39 (rage) 12:39:40 so imma just CSS-escape 12:39:43 see if that works 12:39:46 Fandom already had a problem with that 12:39:51 I refuse to obey normal wikia 12:39:55 yea 12:41:08 so ursuul 12:41:10 how has life been 12:41:24 Is CSS not going to fix itself for me ._. 12:41:31 of course not 12:41:40 life been pretty bummed out because no internet for so long 12:41:44 o rip 12:42:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:42:35 alright I have a bug fix 12:42:39 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 12:42:40 just gotta wait for cache to clear 12:42:44 to see if it resolves itself 12:42:45 Ohey 12:42:48 wowie 12:42:50 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 12:42:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:42:52 o hi aysha 12:42:53 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:42:55 damn you chat 12:43:00 FREAKING CACHE 12:43:01 ursuul is finally i chat with teamerz and me again 12:43:04 what a sight 12:43:10 Ctrl+Shift+R 12:43:13 i no right 12:43:15 Gives me Literally Nothing. 12:43:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:43:20 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:43:24 What is happening 12:43:26 To the chat rn 12:43:27 hmm 12:43:29 also I’m sad because a bunch of Vanguards just got killed 12:43:34 Wait what? 12:43:35 aw no 12:43:48 Like killed killed? Or let go? 12:43:55 let go 12:43:58 booted out 12:44:02 canned 12:44:03 fired 12:44:05 Oof 12:44:06 and then eaten 12:44:08 yes 12:44:11 & then eaten 12:44:12 oh shit 12:44:31 how come your internet has been gone for so long?? I sort of lost track of what's happening with you after you said you were moving -_- 12:44:33 So uh 12:44:35 CSS 12:44:37 Please load 12:44:54 Ursuul have you completely moved yet or no? 12:45:13 Ursuul? 12:45:46 My colon is making him (rage) 12:45:51 w e l p 12:45:54 everyone ask questions to ursuul 12:45:54 Hmm 12:45:54 go 12:46:07 Fix my CSS first (lenny) 12:46:08 i already did and he abandoned us 12:46:14 Ursuul have you seen the apendages? 12:46:18 He was trying to fix my CSS earlier 12:46:21 Don't know if he still is 12:46:23 he'll answer y'all tho XD 12:46:32 ok 12:46:37 And he bet me 20 donuts it's the colon in my name that's bugging it 12:46:47 am back 12:46:51 lads hard reload chat 12:46:52 am front 12:46:56 no 12:46:59 i shall stay with the bugs 12:47:00 forever. 12:47:02 k 12:47:04 no thanks lol 12:47:07 URSUUL 12:47:10 internet has been down because switching ISPs 12:47:17 & new ISP took weeks to install 12:47:23 when they were supposed to be done in a day 12:47:27 so no internet in the interim 12:47:29 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 12:47:30 10/10 12:47:31 well I had phone 12:47:31 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:47:34 but no wifi n such 12:47:36 god damnit 12:47:50 oof 12:47:51 that is...not good 12:48:01 When will you be moved in officially? 12:48:08 what appendages 12:48:11 oh I’ve been moved 12:48:15 this was just 12:48:16 ISP 12:48:30 like you know... appendages many people like 12:48:39 nevermind 12:48:44 *cough* 12:48:45 Do I gotta hard reload chat 12:48:47 I’m sorry you can’t touch my appendage 12:48:50 unless you’re paying 12:48:51 are you done community college yet? do you still rock climb? do you think you'll ever go back to spending hours in chat or discord regularly even though you're busy? 12:49:01 BOOF. That's a shame 12:49:03 sorry for all the questions you've just sort of 12:49:05 * Type:_Sparky does :kick Everyone 12:49:08 is 50$ enough 12:49:10 disappeared 12:49:14 No, yes, unfortunately not. 12:49:14 I'm also curious about Aysha's questions 12:49:18 There’ll be ups & downs 12:49:24 when I have more time 12:49:34 big reason why we are having Senior Admin vote 12:49:39 good 12:49:39 hang on 12:49:42 He's much easier to reach on Discord 12:49:46 I need someone who will actually ido/i things, no offense to Zathsu 12:49:57 I KNOW BUT I'M SO BUSY 12:49:58 lol 12:50:10 yeah easier to reach on Discord 12:50:13 literally mentioning anything I have to do gives me such anxiety 12:50:13 because I was stuck on mobile 12:50:19 :( 12:50:23 im stuck on immobile 12:50:35 I feel Ursuul. I am so sorry I haven't gotten to any of the projects. School has been a bitch 12:50:45 ): 12:50:50 I'm kind of waiting for another depressive eipsode to happen because after some bad shit went down at my birthday my productivity went REALLY down 12:50:56 school has been hitting me too 12:50:59 & now I have backlog 12:51:05 because I couldn’t get online to do online classes 12:51:10 oooof 12:51:12 so assignments pilled on me for a few days 12:51:14 or weeks 12:51:16 OOOOF 12:51:26 Yeah same here 12:51:33 Haven't been the best student recently 12:51:37 Me neither 12:51:38 With organization and all 12:51:41 CBA to do French H/W rn 12:51:47 I don't play uke anymore, I have a ton of overdue assignments, I lost a book so I haven't read in months, I have so much YouTube that I can't watch, I'm not learning German anymore- 12:51:50 yikes 12:51:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:52:00 I swear by allah 12:52:01 we're all just a mess 12:52:06 your freaking colon Sparky 12:52:10 : 12:52:14 I have resummoned it 12:52:16 (rage) 12:52:19 (rage2) 12:52:21 LOL 12:52:31 My colon is destroying CSS somehow 12:52:38 inb4 ursuul asks for a fandom fix 12:52:39 i haven't seen ursuul use a gif in, i think, a literal year 12:52:40 sparky 12:52:44 t'est un colon 12:52:46 :] 12:52:47 Non toi 12:52:50 :] 12:52:50 welcome to christmas everybody 12:52:51 merde 12:52:52 I have forgotten so many chat gifs 12:52:57 w8 12:52:59 You mean Easter 12:53:00 I still have the all time 12:53:01 best gif 12:53:04 I'm overall just confused and have bipolar depression basically 12:53:06 w8 12:53:06 (pleaseno) 12:53:08 that’s not a gif 12:53:10 shit 12:53:10 no 12:53:12 YEAH LOL 12:53:12 (teamerzd) 12:53:13 (grin) 12:53:14 ): 12:53:15 aaaa 12:53:16 best emote* 12:53:20 Sad to hear that Hayden 12:53:34 @Hayden i'm sorry :((( p sure my brain is fucked up too 12:53:35 also @Hayden bad noose 12:53:35 It's weird. I'm fine one day and then the next it's like... SAD 12:53:38 (sad) 12:53:41 (sad) 12:53:47 * Type:_Sparky presses F 12:53:47 the girl who was working on the Ruby extension for Chatbot-rb 12:53:52 (aka the Chat Bridge) 12:53:54 has quit 12:53:57 FANDOM 12:53:59 well not totally 12:54:01 I'm also confused and depressed for no reason a lot 12:54:04 oh no 12:54:06 but resigned all global groups & is much less active 12:54:07 THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS, THIS IS UNFAIR 12:54:10 again, god damn it 12:54:12 ^^ 12:54:12 Crap. Is there anyone that will pick it up? 12:54:18 so likelihood of having a bridge from Discord to Chat is goin’ down 12:54:18 yes 12:54:20 Kocka 12:54:24 oh 12:54:26 but it’s low on his priority list 12:54:29 thank god for Kocka' 12:54:35 what a dude 12:54:37 doubt he’ll get to it anytime soon 12:54:43 o whale 12:54:48 Dang. I really wanted to see that 12:54:59 hey at least we have Chat Logs in Discord 12:55:03 so you can see what happening 12:55:12 & a fuckload of other logs 12:55:15 I just want to connect the two communities you know? 12:55:19 @Hayden I'm probably not bipolar but I definitely have crippling anxiety so that's not fun 12:55:21 yea 12:55:26 ^^same hayden same 12:55:28 Because honestly no one posts on the Discord 12:55:37 And it's fairly frustrating 12:55:37 I might ping Kocka at some point 12:55:42 okay 12:55:46 let him know we have lotsa folks who would want to use a Chat Bridge 12:55:58 Hayden I just posted on Discord (lenny) 12:56:01 No... REALLY frustrating. I just want to be a part of something 12:56:12 yeah 12:56:18 IK that feel 12:56:22 also 12:56:24 we need to hit 12:56:26 uhhhhhhhhhhh 12:56:26 When you just cannot be a part of anything for X reason 12:56:30 250m subs 12:56:30 900 Discord members 12:56:31 okno 12:56:32 because reasons 12:56:36 I mean we seem to have gotten a few users that don't edit normally to join the discord and actually edit the wiki just to join the discord 12:56:38 No way 12:56:40 In hell 12:56:43 we got like 12:56:44 200ish 12:56:45 lol 12:56:46 or had 12:56:50 ;-; 12:56:53 i was 2nd 12:56:54 This whole place is a mess 12:56:54 so ha 12:56:57 Is there a Discord invite on the main page? 12:56:59 what the frickity frack 12:57:02 we're doomed nao 12:57:09 we have 138 members 12:57:12 Do we have to get Fandom to force a namechange 12:57:13 @Ursuul 12:57:14 Again 12:57:15 there's no chance of getting that many people gshcdvsd 12:57:16 For me 12:57:19 I would be ok putting a Discord invite on the main page 12:57:22 Just invite the whole DW 12:57:23 but not rn no 12:57:29 But it's the Spotlight 12:57:41 It's probably the best shot at getting those numbers 12:57:41 what? 12:57:49 well technically speaking 12:57:53 it isn’t 12:57:57 .....why would we even try thoguh 12:57:58 wdym? 12:58:03 For the memes 12:58:14 i'd be amazed if we were able to get to 400 12:58:25 there's not that many people anymore 12:58:31 we need 12:58:32 900 12:58:33 for 12:58:40 Discord benefits 12:58:41 See the neat thing about Discord is we can have gaming threads and off topic stuff outside of the main wiki 12:58:51 i know 12:58:51 i mean i can make 800 alts if u want 12:58:56 It can keep things not cluttered 12:58:58 LMAO 12:59:04 good ole temz 12:59:14 i mean its a solution 12:59:19 It's also a great place for a staff lounge 12:59:24 mates I've forgotten how to use emotes too lol 12:59:26 Because we can have discussions 24/7 12:59:28 (funny) 12:59:37 (heart) 12:59:40 (rage) 12:59:43 oh 12:59:48 gr8 12:59:50 Discord is better with that too, due to colons 12:59:52 (rage2) 12:59:56 (rage3) 13:00:00 nop 13:00:15 we can have 13:00:15 And Discord 13:00:18 does NOT hate my colons 13:00:20 Discussions ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:00:21 See what I like about Discord is that it is effective at sharing media ya know? 13:00:28 i knowwwww 13:00:29 get it 13:00:33 because /d 13:00:40 please no 13:00:42 I know 13:00:46 & everyone hates Discussions 13:00:51 They should have Kept Forums 13:00:55 *cries because I have no idea what Ursuul is saying* 13:00:56 god no 13:01:07 Forums are bugged beyond belief 13:01:09 you have no idea 13:01:12 What happened to my CSS again 13:01:14 how horribly it was put together 13:01:15 explain then 13:01:16 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:01:16 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:01:17 at least they're appreciated 13:01:18 >:[ 13:01:23 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:01:24 it could take a bit 13:01:27 on the outside they look effcient and useful 13:01:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:01:36 to explain 13:01:37 WB 13:01:38 just a SUMMARY mister 13:01:47 or 13:01:48 yeah but a summary for ursuul is an essay 13:01:49 short explanation 13:01:53 yeah 13:01:53 do you want long explanation 13:01:54 short 13:01:54 Also with Discord, you can listen along with other people's spotify's 13:02:34 (doubt) 13:02:38 What did you think of my blog about the editing tips? Should I make it a user page> 13:02:43 Short explanation; Forum is falling apart on the backend, because it was built jerry-rigged AF & FANDOM has to pour money into it to keep it from breaking down, which is why it LOOKS smooth when it isn’t. 13:02:53 Oof 13:02:59 So people can edit it? @Ursuul 13:03:06 We have been lied to 13:03:07 just launch discussions 13:03:07 what does jerry-rigged mean 13:03:12 means fucked up 13:03:15 poorly made 13:03:17 Like FUBAR 13:03:21 Poorly made 13:03:22 and which parts are the ones acting up really badly 13:03:22 not FUBAR 13:03:26 it’s like 13:03:28 ugh 13:03:29 everything 13:03:34 If you have to pour money into it 13:03:37 Like Redneck Engineering 13:03:39 ^^^ 13:03:40 That means basically everything is wrong 13:03:45 really? damn 13:03:45 lotsa duct tape 13:03:55 metaphorically speaking 13:03:56 it doens't look janked at all though 13:04:03 thats exactly the point 13:04:05 it DOESNT 13:04:07 but it is 13:04:15 yeah like I said 13:04:23 and how does money help with anything 13:04:29 it only looks good because FANDOM pours money into keeping it from falling apart 13:04:30 Money buys you stuff 13:04:34 they pour development time into it 13:04:36 Stuff stabilizes the forums 13:04:39 They buy you drugs 13:04:39 can't you just code away the bugs and shit? 13:04:41 every time they fix something, another bug comes up 13:04:45 OH GOD 13:04:47 Not if the infrastructure is bad 13:04:49 It’s like 13:04:50 is there a sandbox 13:04:50 a damn 13:04:53 No 13:04:55 that has a massive crack in the foundation 13:04:56 I had that with a really promising project, but I had to abandon it 13:04:57 dam* 13:05:02 Bugs at every corner 13:05:05 haha d a m n 13:05:07 You just have to abandon those projects 13:05:08 so you can’t fix the foundation without completely rebuilding the dam 13:05:13 why is chat so active 13:05:14 or 13:05:18 Damn the dam 13:05:20 you could just run around like a crazy person 13:05:21 cuz of me lol 13:05:27 & plug every hole that comes up 13:05:30 umm 13:05:32 okay 13:05:35 i gotta go. Sorry. wish I could talk more 13:05:35 which is what FANDOM is doing 13:05:39 Run around like a net using headless chicken (lenny) 13:05:41 o7 hayden 13:05:42 Holes keep coming up everywhere 13:05:46 & they run around plugging them 13:05:47 cya hayden 13:05:48 i'm still skeptical of forum's "bad foundation" 13:05:51 but the dam is still messed up 13:05:58 yeah because I gave you the short explanation 13:06:02 wait ursuul 13:06:05 me have idea 13:06:05 no kidding 13:06:06 The long explanation is 13:06:08 10 hours long 13:06:15 but why tho 13:06:15 u said u cant fix foundation without fixing dam 13:06:21 but what if u fix dam without fixing foundation 13:06:31 that’s what’s happening 13:06:39 oh 13:06:39 Foundation is cracked, causes more cracks to appear on the surface 13:06:43 they just fix the surface cracks 13:06:45 as they come up 13:06:54 but they can’t fix the foundation without completely rebuilding the dam 13:06:55 The foundation can't be easily repaired 13:06:56 i'm starting to lose track of this analogy 13:06:57 which is what they are doing 13:07:00 with Discussions 13:07:03 Forums would get nuked and redone if they were to come back 13:07:05 Which is Discussions 13:07:08 And Ursuul had to be ninja 13:07:12 what kind of cracks in the foundation are there? 13:07:20 (rage) 13:07:29 I’d have to get into how Forum was built to explain it 13:07:36 & I’d have to get into how MediaWiki software works 13:07:37 oh dear 13:07:46 oh dear 2 13:07:49 (ohdear) 13:07:52 because Forum was built on not just MediaWiki, but an outdated version of MediaWiki 13:07:56 OH DEAR 13:07:57 which was never meant for socialization 13:07:58 well that dumb 13:08:01 so you have bad foundations on bad foundations 13:08:05 ***OH DEAR*** intensifies 13:08:12 i sort of know how mediawiki software works. can't there just be short summaries of things lmao 13:08:24 no 13:08:31 * Type:_Sparky does !kick FANDOM people who thought it was a good idea to build Forums on that 13:08:38 I can try 13:08:41 but it’ll still be long af 13:08:44 give me a short summary of one crack in the foundation and why it's there 13:08:47 How many years 13:08:51 jus 1 13:08:51 ok one crack 13:08:52 will the explanation take 13:08:59 One crack at explaining one crack 13:09:00 oh i know one crack 13:09:01 we are really 13:09:02 (lenny) 13:09:06 stretching this analogy 13:09:07 to its limits 13:09:12 lol 13:09:16 lol 13:09:20 What limits? 13:09:36 There are no limits to analennies 13:09:38 see it’s hard because I could just point out one thing & you’d be like "well that doesn’t sound so bad" 13:09:41 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:44 Ohey 13:09:45 but because it affects other things, which affect yet more things 13:09:46 it adds up 13:09:51 hey-o 13:09:51 Right when we're talking about Forum code 13:09:53 to a huge architectural problem 13:09:55 You show up 13:09:57 which is why Forum needs to go 13:10:01 Forum. Bleh. 13:10:10 Pat over here is the main Discussions guy 13:10:13 kudos to you m8 13:10:27 haven’t had time to keep my nose to the ground, & I’m barely moderating as a GDM 13:10:34 Did Fandom tell people this in Layman's terms 13:10:38 also do you see Sparky's CSS? 13:10:40 @Patrik 13:10:43 or is it not present? 13:10:52 Ursuul hates my colon (rage) (rage2) 13:10:54 not present 13:10:58 lemme check 13:10:58 god damn it 13:11:04 I tried escaping it 13:11:06 but didn’t work 13:11:08 hi ursuul 13:11:09 (rage) (rage) (rage) (rage) (rage) (rage) 13:11:10 also 13:11:17 Fandom why 13:11:23 ok lemme try to explain 13:11:25 @ursuul I won't think it's no big deal 13:11:30 one of the foundational forum issues 13:11:38 w/o going into all the rest 13:11:55 So the big thing is search but I have to explain why the issue has arrisen 13:11:57 The problem is that your name has semicolons. @ sparky 13:11:59 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:12:01 WB 13:12:05 Back for a short bit 13:12:18 yo 13:12:22 Oh shoot. I have to enable reactions again 13:12:25 Right so in MediaWiki each thing is a page right? Even comments are actually subpages, that are hidden away 13:12:27 I will do later 13:12:31 they just get transcluded as comments 13:12:36 arent reactions already enabled 13:12:37 but somewhere each comment is an actual page 13:12:45 & it’s like that for threads 13:12:48 Message Wall, Forum 13:12:55 but because they’ve had to hide away those pages 13:13:01 in order to make the Forum not look fucked up 13:13:13 it is now impossible to get at the content via normal Wiki Search 13:13:22 No 13:13:24 some search engines are ok, like Google, but you cannot search your own forum 13:13:25 I disabled them 13:13:29 On discord 13:13:31 on your own website 13:13:31 oh dear 13:13:34 Because we were raided 13:13:36 i can still use them tho 13:13:42 shit 13:13:44 lmao 13:13:54 I'm actually a failure 13:13:55 lmao 13:13:56 rip 13:14:01 that does sound really bad 13:14:04 okay ursuul 13:14:13 & that’s just 13:14:14 rip 13:14:14 yes being a failure is pretty bad 13:14:16 one of the foundational issues 13:14:18 in isolation 13:14:24 as an Admin here I cannot count how many times 13:14:28 I have bug reported bugs to FANDOM 13:14:34 where some issue would bubble up 13:14:41 like with the Senior Admin vote 13:14:49 due to some internal issue with the way Forum was built 13:14:56 it resulted in little issues arising 13:15:06 like with the Senior Admin vote, we had trouble even posting the damn thing 13:15:13 because the close/highlight function was bugged 13:15:15 wouldn’t work 13:15:26 FANDOM came in & forcibly resolved the issue 13:15:37 damn. so that's one crack. how many do you think in total there actually are? 8,000? 600,000? Infinite? 13:15:38 but the closure/highlight bug I have run into numerous times 13:15:45 I have no way of knowing 13:15:52 too many for one admin on one Wiki to know 13:15:58 too many for even one Staff member to know 13:15:58 what would you estimate though 13:16:07 I can’t estimate that’s the thing 13:16:13 I just know from my personal experience that there’s a lot 13:16:17 probably thousands if not millions 13:16:19 at all? 13:16:22 okay 13:16:51 @Patrik if you could work on Sparky’s bugged CSS I’d take it as a favor 13:17:00 ursuul and his not wanting to give out false information (lenny) 13:17:06 lol 13:17:08 I could probably 13:17:10 exaggerate 13:17:13 to give you an idea 13:17:17 sure 13:17:18 but it would be false info yeah 13:17:21 so not gonna 13:17:29 dun dun dun 13:17:30 total shot in the dark rly 13:17:32 I can try, Ursuul. 13:17:37 nah it isn't 13:17:51 it'll help me understand the magnitude of the problem 13:17:57 i'm leaving in 10 mins btw 13:17:58 hungh 13:18:26 well I would say that FANDOM probably runs into, anywhere from one to a half dozen Forum issues every single day 13:18:31 just a wild guess 13:20:16 oh my god 13:20:17 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:20:36 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:20:40 I guess that because the network is huge 13:20:41 at least lol 13:20:46 okay yeah forum does seem bugged from those minimalistic explanationd 13:20:56 & the deeper into it you go 13:21:01 the more dirt youfind 13:21:04 (lenny) deeper you say 13:21:10 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:21:13 temz no 13:21:17 ursuul no 13:21:35 overall 13:21:36 in summary 13:21:37 too late 13:21:56 can i get into some my life stuff before i go or 13:21:58 I would say my stance on the Discussions issue is this; Forum needs to go, but Discussions is not a good replacement 13:22:05 same 13:22:08 yeah sure, I’m done 13:22:45 CONVERSATIONS 13:22:47 XD 13:22:59 god bless Nore 13:23:08 alrightey 13:23:17 inb4 Patrik becomes VSTF, jumping ahead of both me & Bana on the Bureaucrat/Global Rights ladder 13:23:41 um, I don't really know where to start but, i'm calling kids help phone??? how do you feel about that 13:23:47 heh 13:23:53 are they helpful? 13:23:58 (dumb question but still) 13:24:16 also I am still salt about VSTF 13:24:28 each global group is like the perfect stunt plane, exactly what you need to get the job done 13:24:30 & then there’s VSTF 13:24:36 which is like fucking Airforce One 13:24:43 i have no frickin clue Urs 13:24:52 that's why I haven't called yet 13:24:57 oh 13:25:01 but i mean they should be helpful 13:25:03 I thought you meant you already had called them 13:25:12 oh no 13:25:20 you think VSTF has uneeded rights? 13:25:25 dude you have no idea 13:25:30 I'm calling as in, I'm calling them as soon as I can 13:25:30 they can edit blacklisted MediaWiki messages 13:25:33 for no fucking reason 13:25:56 You only need your plane to have a few guns, but instead they gave you nuclear armament 13:26:04 @Aysh what for? 13:26:14 like what is going on now that made you want to call them? 13:27:14 oh 13:27:29 well like I said on your wall, I nearly got outed 13:27:35 but yeah Patrik I’ve seen some of the less active VSTF members use it just so that they can edit blacklisted MediaWiki messages on their home Wiki or use some nigh-on-Staff tools 13:27:46 oh it’s related to that Aysh 13:27:51 I thought it was a new thing 13:27:56 also roxanne doesn't identify with binary genders 13:28:02 Ye I know 13:28:02 also my parents are 13:28:08 so, so homophobic 13:28:09 does that make your an everythingsexual 13:28:12 or polysexual 13:28:16 also I'm afraid I'm gonna kill myself 13:28:16 or omnisexual 13:28:19 oh 13:28:23 I’m sorry :( 13:28:31 poly??? maybe?? I think? 13:28:32 I am glad you are calling the line then at least 13:28:39 yeah 13:28:48 I don't plan on getting into the abuse stuff 13:28:49 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:28:59 ah, well I wish you luck 13:29:00 also 13:29:05 everytime people start trying to convince me to call CPS I have a panic attack 13:29:14 but my dad also went through my phone 13:29:25 it made me pissed because he invaded my privacy 13:29:33 like, I'm genuinelly angry about thta 13:29:42 You have to treat it like a band aid Aysh 13:29:46 did he see the convo we had? 13:29:50 you’ll never be able to call if you dread it, or over analyze it 13:29:55 on Snap? 13:29:58 you just have to not think, only act 13:30:08 otherwise your head will stop you from making the smart decision 13:30:11 do you know what happened? Ursuul, my dad saw me and Roxy say i love you to each other 13:30:16 well, thanks 13:30:20 that's useful advice 13:30:25 Hayden, no 13:30:32 he didn't go on snap 13:30:45 Ok thank god. Sorry about saving it for so long 13:31:11 i mwna it's fine just unsaving it would be nice.. 13:33:16 Also I'm sorry Aysha :( 13:33:24 I hope things will turn good for you 13:33:30 thanks 13:33:31 sorry lads I have to go 13:33:37 I have to leave now too 13:33:39 & I know you were heading out soon anyway Aysh 13:33:40 ye 13:33:41 bye 13:33:43 so cya lads o/ 13:33:45 ursuul please come to chat more lol 13:33:50 bye 13:33:57 (wave) 13:34:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:34:26 bye 13:38:50 oh srry wasnt looking 13:38:50 uh 13:38:51 bai 13:41:28 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:41:28 so uh 13:41:30 hows life cap 13:42:58 eh 13:43:01 meh 13:43:21 gtg lads 13:43:52 o 13:43:54 bai patrik 13:43:56 same 13:44:13 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:44:20 bai cap 13:53:39 i was on wikia for 6 years now, and made barely any edits before 2016 14:10:39 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 14:17:59 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 14:18:21 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 14:44:40 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:46:03 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:51:37 Hi chat 15:51:45 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:51:58 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:53:26 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:54:01 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:57:26 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 15:57:34 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:39:37 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:39:39 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:56:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:35 sparky type something plz 17:01:08 oof 17:03:42 thx 17:04:12 alright here goe 17:04:15 *goes 17:05:16 yes, 17:05:18 what now 17:05:22 * Type:_Sparky was killed by FANDOM. 17:05:40 how did you do that? 17:05:41 lol 17:05:43 * Type:_Sparky /me 17:05:46 * TheGoldenPatrik1 /me 17:05:48 * Type:_Sparky /me 17:05:49 ? 17:05:49 then text 17:05:54 * TheGoldenPatrik1 test 17:05:57 oh 17:06:01 neat 17:07:36 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:09:24 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:09:31 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:12:02 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:12:05 -!- Pentagon Nest has joined Special:Chat 17:12:09 darn 17:12:24 Finally the Pentagon Nest appeared 17:12:25 and it just left 17:12:30 Survival map got too small 17:12:42 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:14:02 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:05 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:14:06 hoi 17:14:48 o7 17:16:01 hewwo sparky ^_^ 17:20:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:42 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 17:34:36 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 17:34:46 meep :3 17:36:21 :3 17:41:55 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:09 *pokes sparky* :) 17:46:49 poke poke poke :3 17:48:38 : 3 3 3 17:52:18 *hugs sparky for no reason* :3 18:08:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:08:32 heyho 18:09:06 Hello. 18:11:15 hoi 18:56:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:16:11 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:26:16 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:27:47 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:29:45 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 20:29:47 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:30:37 o/ 20:30:51 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:31:07 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 20:51:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:21:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 04 11